<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spinning me all your love by saltjoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592907">spinning me all your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons'>saltjoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Retrospective, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i kid you not this is just milcob being gross and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob’s eyes flit towards the upper left, grinning at a familiar picture of them taken ages ago.</p><p>“This is…”</p><p>“The night we met,” Hyunjae answers for him.</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively: It’s their second wedding anniversary. As a gift, Hyunjae reminds Jacob of all the love found in their five-year relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spinning me all your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i listened to Summer Salt’s song, “Sweet To Me” ONCE and i just couldn’t help it (you might wanna listen to the song to get a feel for this fic)</p><p>this is more of a trip down memory lane in jacob’s pov. mini flashbacks, really REALLY gross dialogue because they love each other a whole lot... a retrospect of their relationship? stream of consciousness? enjoy!</p><p>(these mentions of home and love are so... similar to my other milcob fics. i guess that’s just my vibe with milcob. maybe i’ll do something angsty soon.)</p><p>((yes i will.))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t peek!”</p><p>“Jaehyun, I can’t— I can’t see <em> anything</em>—”</p><p>“Take a step to the right.”</p><p>“Wait—”</p><p>“We’re almost there, I promise.”</p><p>A laugh. “Where <em> are </em>we?”</p><p>Jacob feels Hyunjae’s hands push down against his shoulders and so he takes it as a sign to crouch, proceeding to sit down on the ground. It feels rough, but after feeling around a bit, he deduces the presence of a blanket against the rough ground.</p><p>It only makes him curious. “Jaehyun, if you’re actually going to kill me—”</p><p>“After five whole years together? If those were my intentions, I would’ve killed you a few days after we met instead of waiting this long.”</p><p>Jacob shrugs, his vision still dark. “Dragging it out just seems like more of an effective betrayal.”</p><p>“Jacob,” Hyunjae says, seriously, and Jacob can’t help but laugh at that. Hyunjae was too easy to rile up sometimes and Jacob, of course, often took advantage of that in more ways than one. “Quiet. Sit still.”</p><p>Jacob hears footsteps crunching against the ground. “Should I start screaming for help?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Hyunjae’s voice sounds distant, and Jacob understands why he sounds like so when he suddenly hears the light sound of music fill the air. </p><p>Immediately, a smile creeps up Jacob’s lips.</p><p>It’s their song.</p><p>
  <em> You’re so sweet to me </em>
</p><p>He knows Hyunjae was by his side again when his husband starts singing along to the song near his ear, his voice smoothly indulging in the song. As sweet as candy.</p><p>“I’m taking off the blindfold now,” Hyunjae whispers.</p><p>Jacob waits for it. Once he feels the cloth slip away from his face, Jacob blinks in rapid succession, his eyes adjusting to the sight.</p><p>Needless to say, the said sight takes his breath away.</p><p>Being blindfolded the whole car ride to the destination, Jacob did not know what to expect, and it was definitely... far from this. They’re at some kind of cliffside (a small area next to the main road, he assumes) that overlooked the city, all the different colored lights in the night looking bright and beautiful. </p><p>Jacob takes in the sight of the tall buildings in the distance, the busy roads below with moving cars, the red lights, the yellows. For a moment, he wonders if being in the area was legal or not, but then he looks down and the thought is quickly forgotten.</p><p>He was right about the blanket. There’s a basket laid down on the ground near him, too, a green wine bottle sticking out from it. All around him were different types of food, the usual picnic varieties: chocolates, cheese, tiny sandwiches, grapes, apple slices, and even some caramel popcorn (Hyunjae’s favorite, of course).</p><p>
  <em> Let’s climb in our tree </em>
</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Jacob says, tone soft as he turns his head and watches as his husband settles down next to him. The other man looked a bit nervous and Jacob, for the life of him, couldn’t guess why. Together for five years, married for two, and yet, the other man was still so shy around him sometimes.</p><p>“Really simple, I know,” Hyunjae lifts his hand, rubbing the small of his back, looking a bit bashful. “I think our 2nd wedding anniversary probably calls for something bigger, like a trip overseas or something, now that I think about it.”</p><p>Jacob lets out a hum, letting Hyunjae continue to ramble as Jacob shifts his own gaze upwards. The sky was clear tonight, the twinkling stars above looking bright and clear. <em> Beautiful</em>, Jacob thinks, taking in everything: the city lights, the night sky, the food waiting for them, and the comfortable breeze of the summer night.</p><p>“And we’ve been together for <em>five </em>years! You’ve been putting up with me for five years. I definitely should’ve gotten tickets, but I don’t know, this just seemed more—”</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Jacob interrupts, voice genuine as he looks back at Hyunjae. The latter closes his mouth, staring at Jacob in the eye, slightly surprised. Jacob thinks he shouldn’t be. If this was their first date, Jacob would have fallen in love with Hyunjae immediately. “It’s our type of thing, I think.”</p><p>(Assuming Jacob doesn’t already fall in love with Hyunjae every single day of them living together.)</p><p>“Really?” Hyunjae asks, and Jacob just wants to tackle him to the ground at this point. With love. “Kinda cliche, isn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>Romantic</em>, Jaehyun,” Jacob corrects him. Leaning over, he takes a grape from its stem, popping it into his mouth. “I’m swooning as we speak.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Hyunjae says, lighthearted as he lets out a laugh. Jacob watches with a grin as his husband leans over to grab a pair of wine glasses as well as the bottle in the basket, proceeding to pour some red wine into them.</p><p>When he hands it over to Jacob, the older takes a sip, humming in content at the taste.</p><p>For a few moments, it’s complete silence between them, nothing but the sound of their song in the air. Jacob gets lost in the moment, the city lights blurring in his line of sight as he munches on some of the popcorn, eventually resting his head against Hyunjae’s shoulder.</p><p>It’s mostly a comfortable quiet, save for the occasional comments they both share regarding the sights, the stars, the food.</p><p>
  <em> Looking back, looking back, I remember </em>
</p><p>“Before I declare my never-ending love for you,” Hyunjae starts, clearing his throat and handing Jacob his glass. </p><p>Sitting up, Jacob takes it, shooting Hyunjae an amused look.</p><p>“I made you a little something for our anniversary.”</p><p>“This isn’t all?” Jacob asks, nodding towards the whole setting.</p><p>“Jacob Bae,” Hyunjae tsk’s, turning to his side and ruffling through a bag next to him. Jacob tilts his head in curiosity, attempting to peek, but settles down once more when Hyunjae quickly turns back with a book-looking item in his grasp. “Who do you think I am?”</p><p>“Loving husband with the greatest ideas,” Jacob carefully places the wine glasses on his other side, afterward shifting in place to focus fully on his husband. “You’re making me feel a bit guilty about saving <em> my </em>gift for when we get home.”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>,” Hyunjae says (in English, how cute) with finality, and of course his tone makes Jacob laugh. “It’s <em>my </em>time. I told you that.”</p><p>“Hyunjae time, right,” Jacob plays along. “What have you prepared for me?”</p><p>Without another word, Hyunjae hands Jacob the book.</p><p><em> Stepping out on the moon </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Back home where we’re from </em></p><p>Upon further inspection, Jacob realizes that Hyunjae had given him a… scrapbook. A polaroid they’d taken a few months back, Jacob remembers, was attached to the front of the book, a simple yet sweet yellow-themed motif surrounding the picture.</p><p>It already made Jacob feel warm, the sight of a recent memory bringing positive emotions in his chest. It was a sunny afternoon. They were just in the living room, soaking in the sunlight that shone through the curtains, both doing their respective activities: Jacob was reading a book and Hyunjae was on his phone. </p><p>The urge to take the picture had come out of nowhere. Jacob had ended up lowering his book after a moment of staring at blurred words in a daze, chest suddenly filling with warmth at the situation. With Hyunjae by his side in the quiet, it was peaceful. Something so normal, yet there was something so special about it. He couldn’t explain why, but it was something to be remembered.</p><p>Ushering Hyunjae to sit up properly to pose with their peace signs wasn’t a hard task.</p><p>There it was, that memory. A picture capturing a moment in that calm and quiet day.</p><p>“Go on,” Hyunjae says next to him, gently. “Flip the page.”</p><p>And when Jacob does, he’s greeted by a greater and unexpected sight.</p><p>The first page contained a collage. Various cutouts of items familiar to him scattered through the page. Stars. Coffee cups. Flowers… that were prominent at their wedding. What stood out to him the most, however, besides the vintage-feel of it all, were highlighted picture cutouts of Jacob and his husband arranged on the page. </p><p>His eyes flit towards the upper left, grinning at a familiar picture of them taken ages ago.</p><p>“This is…”</p><p>“The night we met,” Hyunjae answers for him, and Jacob takes in the picture.</p><p>
  <em> Digging your company </em>
</p><p>You couldn’t tell with the way it was cut, but the picture was taken at one of those dark karaoke rooms for rent. Jacob remembers that night, surprisingly. They had just finished a huge project at the office, and their department boss, Lee Sangeon, invited them all out for some drinks at a local karaoke place right after the final bits of paperwork was finished.</p><p>Jacob remembers the night as it was: flashing lights, empty bottles of beer, mediocre singing, and an unfamiliar face. </p><p>Although Lee Jaehyun hadn’t belonged to their department and was instead a boss over at a different one, Sangyeon had invited him to join them. Jacob remembers not looking up during Hyunjae’s self-introduction directed at the team, but afterward being approached by the other man when the others had continued to drown themselves in the music.</p><p>Jacob smiles at the memory. Hyunjae making the first move, his interest in Jacob that night being painfully obvious (if the sight of Hyunjae’s blush against the bright lights weren’t enough of an indication). </p><p>He indulged him, though. Jacob had felt a bit shy at the attention given to him that night, but luckily the sips of beer helped fuel their first meeting— the chance encounter turning into a full-blown conversation about anything and everything, which lasted through the night.</p><p>Ah, the picture. At some point during the celebration, Jacob’s coworker Chanhee had started to go around the room to take pictures with his flashy camera. (Jacob couldn’t make out the brand of the said device with how dizzy he felt, but all he knew was that it was bright and stung his eyes.) </p><p>Upon walking up to Jacob and Hyunjae with a chime of <em> “Cheese! </em>”, he had caught the pair unprepared, unfortunately.</p><p>You could tell through the picture. Hyunjae’s eyes were wide, the rest of his figure blurred due to his mid-turn towards the camera. Next to him, Jacob had his eyes closed, caused by the buzz of the night and naturally because of the timing. </p><p>It was a funny sight, but still something precious and memorable for Jacob (and for Hyunjae, he’s sure).</p><p>
  <em> These days have just begun </em>
</p><p>“Our first meeting,” Jacob whispers.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hyunjae says. “I was so nervous, talking to you. Could you tell?”</p><p>“Kind of,” Jacob lets out a breathy laugh. “But I was, too.”</p><p>Jacob’s gaze shifts to the next photo, his thumb brushing over the sight of two separate cutouts next to each other. One, a picture of Jacob looking forward, his younger self holding back a cheeky smile. Two, a picture of Hyunjae with his tongue playfully out and gaze towards the camera’s eye.</p><p>Jacob, of course, recognizes this immediately. Each of them took a picture of the other that day when they sat across the other. A dual perspective of one of their many dates, except there was something quite special with this one. It happened about two years into their relationship, this memory.</p><p>“I thought you were gonna break up with me,” Jacob says, a little embarrassed at the memory of his momentary panic and dread.</p><p>Jacob doesn’t see Hyunjae’s facial expression with the way he was still looking down at the image, but Hyunjae had his eyes set on Jacob with a look of pure fondness, voice gentle as he whispered, “Never.”</p><p><em> Nowadays the wave ride high </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> As we crash on the ocean floor </em></p><p>The date in the memory went like their usual dates around that time of their relationship: long conversations at a semi-fancy place, the aforementioned sappy couple pictures, discussions of their days at work over dinner, and a walk back to their shared apartment. </p><p>A moderately lit street after a short cab ride, the warm feeling of Hyunjae’s hand in his, and their own slightly drunken waves of laughter echoing through the empty way back home.</p><p>Until it wasn’t the usual. They were nearly home, both of them running down the street for fun, hand-in-hand, when Hyunjae had stopped. A giggly Jacob had whizzed past him for a moment, before making a full-stop as well, turning around with a clueless look.</p><p>Jacob still remembers the vivid sight of Hyunjae standing under the streetlight, the post shining a light on his flustered features, the man looking as beautiful as ever. Still remembers the feeling of his heart dropping and filling with dread at the words Hyunjae had uttered that night:</p><p>“I’m looking for something serious.” </p><p>Jacob didn’t know how to interpret it, back then. After a fit of panicked phrases, mixed up sentences, and a sudden burst of tears all coming from Jacob, Hyunjae had hurriedly interrupted Jacobʼs meltdown to explain himself. </p><p>He was looking for something serious, an indication that his relationship with Jacob was far more than just something “temporary” for him. </p><p>(“If that makes sense,” he had added, though Jacob understood anyway.)</p><p>Jacob remembers wanting to hit the man, right there. After a few moments of a hug on the street (they’d gained a few odd looks from a group of high schoolers passing by, but nevermind them), Jacob expressed how he completely understood and how he felt the same.</p><p>Lee Hyunjae had been, simply put, <em> it </em>for Jacob during that point in time of their relationship. No other explanation was needed. Jacob knew where his heart lied, and it was with Hyunjae— it had been for a long time, at that point. </p><p>(And still is.)</p><p>
  <em> Taking us back for a change </em>
</p><p>Jacob clicks his tongue. “Nearly gave me a heart attack, that time.”</p><p>Hyunjae grins next to him. “I still remember the way you cried.”</p><p>“Lee Jaehyun, who likes to see me suffer,” Jacob shakes his head in mock disapproval, his gaze shifting to the next photo of them, the one in the middle. “Your love for me is questionable at times.”</p><p>“This next photo will remind you to get rid of your worries.”</p><p><em> Oh. </em>This night.</p><p>The middle of the page had a photo surrounded by little cutouts of white stars. A memory so, <em> so </em>familiar. </p><p>Jacob could almost feel the cold breeze of that night through the picture: a night spent walking along the river, taking pictures with their newly-bought instant camera, enjoying the feel of the bright stars shining above them. (Something much like tonight, Jacob thinks.)</p><p>The picture was one of their backs turned to the camera, Jacob leaning his head against Hyunjae’s shoulder. Through the camera’s flash, you could almost make out the river they’d walked along, their figures sitting right in front of it, on the grass.</p><p>It was a peaceful night, save for what was Jacob’s big surprise.</p><p>“<em>My </em>worries? I was so scared.”</p><p>“What for?” Hyunjae asks, smiling. “You knew I’d say yes, didn’t you?”</p><p>
  <em> You’re so sweet to me </em>
</p><p>Jacob had proposed that night.</p><p>Before his proposal, they didn’t exactly have talks of… marriage. However, it was a quiet, yet solid fact between them: they were heading that direction, and neither of them was opposed to the said future.</p><p>They just didn’t have explicit talks of getting married. Their mutual understanding often came in the form of offhand comments they’d make around each other— nonchalant words like, “I don’t want our suits to be blue,” or their mutual agreement of the existence of a seafood buffet at their future wedding. (Just to piss Sangyeon off.)</p><p>Marriage was on the checklist, though they certainly weren’t in any kind of rush. </p><p>So <em>it </em>did, indeed, come as a surprise to Hyunjae on that quiet night spent on the grass by the river. <em> It </em>being the sight of Jacob on one knee, looking up at Hyunjae with a nervous grin. He had just turned away for a hot second, and suddenly—</p><p>“<em>You</em>,” Hyunjae had hissed it with such an aggressive and accusatory tone in his voice despite the clear shine of the tears gathering in his eyes, that Jacob <em> had </em>to release the laugh he was holding in.</p><p>“<em>Me,</em>” Jacob had said back, right before he began his tiny speech.</p><p>Tears, interruptive sniffling, choked up laughter. </p><p>The rest was history.</p><p>Jacob’s eyes landed on the next picture, and it was, of course, what he had expected.</p><p>Something connected to the previous memory. The picture they took right before their wedding.</p><p>It had been a highly hectic couple of months of planning. Jacob remembers it clearly: a few hours before the wedding, he had found himself rushing down the hallways, making sure that everything was in order at the last minute. At the back of his head, he <em>had </em>to wonder where his husband had wandered off to, not having seen him for the last few hours.</p><p>His lingering question had been answered, though, by a few steps into the second-floor building hallway, in which he found himself being pulled into an alcove out of the blue.</p><p>He had almost let out a yell at the unknown person’s grab, but his panic soon subsided at the sight of his husband. A cheeky grin on his face, he draped his arms around Jacob’s neck, leaning closer.</p><p>“Hyunjae,” Jacob breathed out, giving him a raised brow. “There you are. I was on my way to—”</p><p>Jacob finds himself quickly hushed by the finger Hyunjae presses against his lips.</p><p>Jacob suddenly gets it.</p><p>“I would like a moment with my soon-to-be-husband and soon-not-boyfriend before things become official,” Hyunjae declared, eyes flitting towards Jacob’s lips. “Does he agree?”</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Jacob gently rested his hands on the other man’s waist, prompting a laugh out of the other man.</p><p>“I would say my soon-to-be-husband would have me for the rest of our lives in a few hours,” Jacob says. “But I can’t really disagree, can I?”</p><p>With a humorous wiggle of Hyunjae’s eyebrows, the rest was something of privacy between them.</p><p>Skip to a few minutes later, right behind the large doors before the aisle, they found themselves hurriedly fixing the other’s appearances to a decent extent— just enough that Younghoon won’t yell into their ears about ruining his hard work.</p><p>“This is it,” Jacob remembers Hyunjae whispering beside him, both of them having their stares tacked onto the tall, intimidating church doors.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jacob replied, a bit shaky, as he turned to his to-be-husband. To-be-husband for… for approximately the next ten minutes, or less. “I’m nervous.”</p><p>Hyunjae turned to him. “Not like anything changes.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“I’ll still love you the same,” Hyunjae continues, “and maybe just a little more.”</p><p>Jacob sighs, looking Hyunjae in the eye. The other doesn’t budge, still looking at Jacob with pure honesty in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re so. You’re <em> so</em>—”</p><p>“I’m so what?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Jacob says, quickly, but frowns, “and gross.”</p><p>Hyunjae let out a laugh, one with nervousness at the edges. Jacob could tell. “You love me for it.”</p><p>Jacob couldn’t deny that. “Yeah.”</p><p>They were both left staring at the tall doors once more. Reassurances of nothing changing didn’t completely ease the anxiety of a change so big, but they both <em>knew</em>—</p><p>“We’ll be okay,” Hyunjae whispered.</p><p>Jacob took that in. Exhaled after a moment. Right before his hand reached out for one of the doors, he looked back at Hyunjae.</p><p>Hyunjae had already been staring back.</p><p>“I’ll see you,” Jacob had whispered back. Such a dramatic moment— they were only walking down the aisle, separation from the other inevitable for only a few minutes, but why did Jacob feel the tears in the corners of his eyes?</p><p>“I’ll see you,” Hyunjae reassured him, a smile so fond as he stared back at Jacob.</p><p>Jacob remembers their gazes never breaking before he completely slipped into the chapel.</p><p>And, well. Once more, the rest was… history.</p><p>
  <em> I could leave you a key </em>
</p><p>“If your goal was to make me cry,” Jacob turns to Hyunjae, who immediately looks up at him with a funny look. “You’re doing <em> really </em>well.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Hyunjae reminds him, looking excited with that toothy grin of his. “You have one more picture.”</p><p>“Right,” Jacob furiously blinks away the tears, his husband laughing at the sight.</p><p>Jacob finds himself grazing a thumb over the last picture, his heart nearly bursting at the seams.</p><p>
  <em> Kicking back, kicking back, feeling lazy </em>
</p><p>The freshest memory there was. Something casual, much like the picture attached to the front of the book, yet this one was so much more… <em> them</em>. Another white-bordered polaroid image, one of them against the white crumpled sheets of their shared bed. </p><p>A shared afternoon nap, the clouds so grey when they had awoken, yet the sight of the other post-nap was a memory full of color.</p><p>A certain feeling. The flash of their camera shining down on the sight of Hyunjae pressing a kiss against a laughing Jacob’s cheek, their bodies so close, Jacob could almost remember the warmth of the memory. The way Jacob’s eyes formed crescent moons as, he remembers, a mischievous Hyunjae with crinkled eyes from his speedy kiss had attacked Jacob unexpectedly.</p><p>Amid the chaos that day, Hyunjae had still somehow gotten such a good shot out of it. Jacob feels himself smile uncontrollably, endeared.</p><p>The simple feeling of home laced with so much love.</p><p>
  <em>Spinning me all your love</em><br/>
<em>Though I’m lost and gone</em>
</p><p>“We have the rest of the scrapbook to fill,” Hyunjae says. It’s words left unsaid between them: <em> for the rest of our lives. </em></p><p>“Thank you, baby,” Jacob says, smiling down at the book. A book just for them and all their little moments. It’s a sweet sentiment, and thinking of Hyunjae working hard on making everything perfect gave him a good feeling. He doesn’t deserve Hyunjae: a thought that would cross his mind sometimes.</p><p>Before he could continue thanking his husband, beside him, Hyunjae starts his long-awaited speech, turning to Jacob and grabbing his hands gently. Jacob almost drops the book at the gesture. “Jacob—”</p><p>“Wait,” Jacob cuts him off. Hyunjae waits. Jacob gathers himself. Places the scrapbook down. Inhales, exhales, clears his throat. “Okay, go.”</p><p>Hyunjae holds in some laughter but continues. “Jacob. I’m lucky to have you,” he starts, and Jacob feels the waterworks doing its job. Oh <em>god</em>.</p><p>“If you took away our five years, I don’t think I’d be <em>me</em>, like this, without you. You’re always so… patient. You’re the kindest person I’ve met, and people aren’t lying when they call you an angel.”</p><p>Jacob whines, looking down at their hands with a blurred sight. “This is an ego boost.”</p><p>Hyunjae smiles. “You’re an amazing person, and if I could give you the world, I would. You deserve everything. The world, the moon, the stars. You’ve got an amazing heart, and… you’re so bright. The brightest there is. </p><p>And I keep telling you this, but you inspire me, Jacob. To be the best version of myself every day. I know sometimes I may have a hard time expressing my feelings, but you have all my love. If soulmates were real, I think you’re it for me, Jacob.” </p><p>“I would hope so,” Jacob butts in. “We’ve been married for two years. I don’t think we can go back.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go back even if I had the chance,” Hyunjae combats. “Even something as simple as <em> loving </em>you in this life, Jacob, is an honor.”</p><p>“<em>Stop </em>it.”</p><p>He doesn’t. Hyunjae rushes to stand up, startling Jacob in the process, cupping his hands together and screaming over the cliff, “I love you!”</p><p>“Jaehyun!” Jacob loses it, choking out a laugh, eyes wide as he desperately tugs on Hyunjae’s arm, “Are you— oh my <em> god</em>, Jaehyun, sit <em> down</em>!”</p><p>
  <em>Nowadays you’re still my partner in crime, my cherry lime </em>
</p><p>Hyunjae looks back at him. A grin on his lips, his whole being energized as he crouches down, taking both of Jacob’s hands in his. Jacob feels calm again, staring back at Hyunjae.</p><p>“I love you,” Hyunjae says, and Jacob feels his shoulders relax. “I’ve loved you for five years, and if you’ll have me, I’d like to love you for more. You have my whole heart.”</p><p>
  <em> Shaking out the stereo with songs we used to know and sing </em>
</p><p>Jacob’s heart bursts.</p><p>“Of course, you <em>sap</em>,” Jacob accuses, grabbing Hyunjae by the collar and pulling him downwards to press their lips in a short, chaste kiss. Hyunjae melts into it, and Jacob sighs in satisfaction.</p><p>When they pull away— the kiss so fleeting yet satisfying, something so familiar for a long-time love— Jacob quickly jumps up to stand and hold Hyunjae by the arms, taking the other by surprise.</p><p>
  <em> Taking us back for a change </em>
</p><p>“If you love me,” Jacob says, leaning in with a mischievous smile, “then dance with me.”</p><p>Hyunjae smiles knowingly, clearing his throat as he rests his hands on Jacob’s waist, the song in the air looping.</p><p>The stars above watched them settle into a slow dance, one soon to be followed by laughter and ecstatic twirls through the night. </p><p>A sweet, sweet night.</p><p>“It would be my pleasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really really really don’t like how this fic turned out. it started falling apart halfway through, i think, but here i am, compelled to post it anyway. i hope you enjoyed this either way !!</p><p>alsoo i will be making a spinoff fic for the wedding flashback :D</p><p>thank you for reading. a kudos or comment is highly appreciated. </p><p>or yell at me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/jumilcobs">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jumilcobs">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>